User blog:Lismina/Project Hooky Wikia
Hi there, I'm the new admin of this wiki! I decided to open a blog to talk about the future of this wiki and expose my ideas to improve it in hope that someone will join me in this project. Pages: Characters' profiles Many pages are almost empty, most of them miss of the history and story paragraphs, which are the most important ones; also, some content needs to be updated. So this part of the project is in my top priority right now. By the end of this project, all the pages should look more or less like Damien's, which I'm using as a sample. Episodes We need a page for every episode with a summary about what happen in each of it. Also, I'm thinking of adding a page about all episodes and a small synopsis of each, divided in seasons. *'Edit:' hah, I'm gonna start with the most recent ones so I can update the "Last chapter template" in the main page. *'Edit2:' "Last chapter template" is done and working, you can see it in the main page. Locations and other things I'm planning to create a lot of pages about the known locations of the comic. Some of them are: Hilde's castle, Wyttes' Manor, Evans Cafe, the secret house in the forest, the town where the main characters live, Pendragon's house, Monica's castle, William's castle, the capital of Amir's kingdom, the desert. I have made the infobox to use for the locations and made a first sample of this kind of article -> Floating Rock Some other things related I want to add: * A general page about magic * One or more navigation bars (template) in every page pages *'Edit:' The general page about magic is done. I'll add some more content about spells and other magic tools later as well as a few images. Also, the first navigation bar is ready, now I'll use it as a sample to shape the others. Design: The wiki has a good design already, but I'm planning to revamp it a bit. I'm talking about the principal page and the background. *'Edit:' I created and added a new background, I only need to fix it. The principal page I'm planning to change a couple of images from the slider, I'll look for something that catches the reader's eye more. Then I'll revamp the template with the characters' navigation. Also, I'm planning to add a few templates: for example, one that shows a different image everytime you open the principal page, and one that shows random quotes. *'Edit:' The template for random images is done and working. The background It will be based off some of the recent Hooky episodes. I'll post a few samples of the new background on amino and make a poll, since there is an active Hooky community there. *'Edit:' Done. To fix, because using the theme designer it cuts Monica and Dani in half. I'll use fix it with ccs Images: The wiki lacks of images to put in the articles. I'm going to add at least a few images from every chapter of the story. Categorizing: Just like every page of this wiki, even images need to have categories (and possibly descriptions). I decided to create a few category to organize them: Main categories: *Category:Images: it contains all the images related to the comic * Category:Hooky Wikia: images related to this wiki's design Secondary Categories (these are all under the Images Category and/or Hooky Wikia) *Characters galleries: every character has is own gallery with all the files where they show up, they contains even those that I didn't put in their profile pages, like thumbnails. Example: Category:Dorian Wytte (Image Gallery) *Episode galleries: This is how I sorted all the screenshots I uploaded till now Example: Category:Episode 2 *Category:Headers *Category:Thumbnails *Category:Icons I plan to make a Locations' gallery once there are more images about this topic. This will make easier to find any file you (and I) need. Category:Blog posts